The present invention relates to a liquid container used for heating or cooling a liquid contained inside the container, for example, a liquid heater/cooler built into a sample analyzer for heating, cooling or maintaining the temperature of a dilution or liquid reagent in order to maintain the dilution or reaction condition at a constant level.
A liquid heater of this kind has been known, in which a cylindrical container is provided inside a cubical block made of stainless steel or ceramic for accommodating liquid. A heater provided on each of the two opposing surfaces of the block is employed to heat the liquid in the container, while a mechanism for guiding the liquid close to the side wall of the container and a mechanism to separate the heated liquid from the unheated liquid are provided inside the container for the purpose of controlling heat conductance to the liquid (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,334).
The present invention provides a liquid container which, compared with conventional liquid containers, has a higher heat exchange ratio and a simpler configuration so that it is easier to manufacture.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a liquid container comprising a base having openings that communicate from the front surface to the back surface, and first and second sealing plates that seal the openings from both sides of the base to form internal spaces, wherein the sealing plates comprise a first heat exchanging member for heating or cooling the internal space from the front surface of the base and a second heat exchanging member for heating or cooling the internal space from the back surface of the base.
Since the liquid container of this embodiment has a base having an opening as well as first and second sealing plates as the basic elements of its configuration, the constitution is simpler and easier to manufacture.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a liquid container comprising a base having openings that communicate from the front surface to the back surface, first and second sealing plates that seal the openings from both sides of the base to form internal spaces, and an electric power supply circuit to supply electric power to heat or cool a liquid in the internal space, wherein the sealing plates comprise a first Peltier element that supplies heat to the internal space and absorbs heat from the internal space through the front surface of the base and a second Peltier element that supplies heat to the internal space and absorbs heat from the internal space through the back surface of the base; and the electric power circuit is capable of reversing the flow direction of the current supplied to the first and second Peltier elements.